De los males el mejor
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Rex es un adolescente problema. Es huérfano y pasado su corta de vida de orfanato en albergue; tiene serios problemas con la ley y la autoridad. Pero un día, su gente encargado le da la noticia mas inesperada: tiene un hermano. Es obligado a irse con el y se dan cuenta de lo diferentes que son sus vidas. Pero poco a poco su relación va cambiando. Yaoi CesarxRex.
1. Prefacio

_**VOLVI! Esta vez con una nueva historia de Generator Rex!**_

_**No quieo aguar mucho y dar espoiler, pero este es solo un pequeño prefacio y espero que les guste**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>De los males el mejor<strong>_

_**Prefacio**_

Pov Rex

Como detesto este lugar.

-¿Qué no pueden cambiar ese maldito bombillo?-La mujer en la recepción me ignoro, como siempre; pero es en serio, ¿qué tan difícil pude ser cambiar una bombilla para que deje de titilar?

Mire el reloj en la pared y vi el pasillo vacio, mejor, detesto el ajetreo y a las personas en general; el reloj marca que son casi las doce, lo cual explica el mal humor de la bruja tras la recepción; arruine su preciosa velada de estar en casa comiendo helado y viendo la novela. Pero antes de seguir escuche pasos, ni siquiera levante la mirada, solo apoye los brazos en mis piernas y agache la cabeza:

-Robo de auto, destrucción de propiedad privada y a propiedad pública.

-Hola Seis…-El agente de servicios sociales asignado a mi caso, es un tipo serio y siempre usa el mismo tono oficial. Además de que su nombre es un número y que siempre lleva gafas oscuras, es un buen tipo.

-¿Qué fue esta vez chico?

-Ah, la basura de siempre-Me estire hacia atrás y vi a Seis frente a mí con unos informes en su mano-Unos idiotas se metieron conmigo…

-¿Y el auto?

-¡Ese no fui yo!-Me levante de un golpe furioso-¡Esos idiotas me tiraron dentro y atascaron el acelerador!

-Cálmate chico solo necesito eso para tu defensa…-Detesto que Seis sea tan frio, me quita las ganas de pelear. Tuve que sentarme mientras Seis se encargaba del papeleo, la mujer no era más agradable con el que conmigo pero al menos su mal humor hizo que terminara el trabajo más rápido. Cuando salimos de la estación el cielo nocturno empezaba con tormenta.

-Entonces, supongo que me trasladaran otra vez-Como siempre cada vez que tengo problemas con la ley.

-Casi dos meses, todo un record-Comento Seis, supuse que me enviaría al alberge más cercano mientras arreglaba a donde me enviarían esta vez. En cambio dijo algo mas-Tenemos que hablar, te invito algo.

-Sí, claro-Cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a ese deprimente lugar.

Seis me llevo a una cafetería de veinticuatro horas, de esas que parecen vagones de tren. No había más que un par de sujetos, creo de los que recogen la basura por lo que apestaban, y la camarera que nos sirvió café y una rebanada de píe de manzana para mí.

-Es la tercera vez este año y ya tienes dieciséis años-De repente el pastel ya no me sabía dulce. Detesto que me recuerden que soy un maldito adolescente huérfano, con más expediente que todos los niños de un orfanato juntos.-Ninguna familia temporal quiere a un adolescente problema-Al menos agradecía a Seis por tratarme con dureza, detestaba cuando me hablaban como si fuera un niño, con lastima.

-Ya lo sé; pero en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho podrán deshacerse de mí-Solo un año y tantos meses más, solo eso y podre largarme.

-¿Y a donde piensas ir?-Detesto cuando me lee de esa manera; malditos lentes oscuros.

-Yo que se-

-Imagine algo como eso, por eso conseguí esto…-Seis arrastro un sobre en la mesa asía mi; era muy pequeño como para ser un informe, más bien parecía una nota. Pero solo contenía una fotografía de un sujeto. Y antes de preguntar quién era me respondió-Su nombre es Cesar Salazar.

¿Salazar? Pero si ese-

-Es tu hermano-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quedo mas corto de lo que crei... En fin, en capitulo 1 si colocare las advertencias y todo lo que no hice en este, pero en serio me gustaria recibir sus reviews! nos leemos<strong>_


	2. Nueva Casa, Misma Vida

Primero, gracias a Turtlesea por ser la primera (y la unica) en dejarme su review. (Vamos, sigan ejemplo!)

Ahora si, este el primer capitulo OFICIAL de esta histoira que por hay me dijeron era interesante jajaja Aqui es cuando Rex conoce a Cesar. Ja espero que les guste:

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Generator Rex me pertenece, solo a Man of Action; no hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamacion, es solo por mero placer y entrenimiento.

Advertencias: Por ahora ninguna ajajaja, mas delante: YAOI e Incesto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>_

"_**Nueva casa, misma vida"**_

Pov Rex:

Tan pronto como Seis me dijo que tenía un hermano me atragante con la cuchara con la que había estado comiendo, literalmente. "Yo no tengo hermanos" fue lo primero que le dije, aunque hubiera querido decir que no tengo familia. Pero no es algo que me guste decir en voz alta. Proteste y le grite todas las razones por las que estaba loco, pero Seis solo dijo que ese era el lugar al que me enviarían.

Después de eso estuve vagando por la calle, decisión estúpida pero quería que alguien intentara asaltarme, en verdad necesitaba golpear a quien sea. Descargar toda esta maldita confusión. Pero todo lo que conseguí fue terminar golpeando un muro en un callejón.

Regrese a la casa temporal donde me había estado quedando, empaque mis cosas en una mochila y salí rumbo a la estación de autobuses. El billete que me dio Seis dice que no salgo hasta las ocho de la mañana y aun son las cuatro, creo, pero prefiero pasar lo que queda de la noche en la terminal.

Y así lo hice, de todas formas no sería la primera vez que duermo en una banca.

Aun así fue más cómodo dormir por el resto del viaje en un asiento reclinable. Al menos no fui consciente de las tres horas de viaje hasta Manhattan. Se nota lo emocionado que estoy, bueno esa fue sarcasmo. Al menos deje mi vida de mierda en Nueva York para iniciar una nueva vida del asco en Manhattan.

-No no-Agite la cabeza mientras sacaba mi mochila. No tengo que pensar en eso, pensar solo complica las cosas. Hare lo que siempre hago: actuar y dejar que mi instinto me guie.

Baje del autobús con la mochila al hombro y camine entre las personas sintiéndome un completo torpe, no tengo idea de a dónde ir. Pero antes de empezar a buscar cambio en mis bolsillos para llamar a Seis, gritarlo y pedirle una dirección, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden:

-¿Rex?-Escuche a alguien llamarme, sé que no es el tal Cesar porque la voz es definitivamente de una mujer. Mire a todos lados hasta que vi a alguien sujetar un cartel con mi nombre escrito-Eres Rex Salazar ¿cierto?

-¿Quién eres tú?-No pude evitar sonar brusco, es como soy.

-Rebecca Holiday, soy una compañera y amiga de tu hermano-Me pareció bonita hasta que menciono aquellas palabras.

-Yo no tengo hermanos-Gruñí a la vez que ignoraba la mano que me extendía como saludo.

-Ah, bien…-Salimos del terminal y subimos a su auto. No dijo mucho más, cosa que agradecí, en el fondo estoy algo ansioso. Aunque sería más exacto decir nervioso.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunte mientras esperábamos la luz en un semáforo.

-Con Cesar, por supuesto-Esta vez cuido con mencionar la palabra tabú-Seis dijo que te llevara con él y no a su apartamento, podrías escapar.

-Claro…-Ya después me las arreglare con él-¿Y porque no vino a recogerme?

No fue sino hasta después que me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Es algo distraído e imagine que lo olvidaría-Al parecer mencionarlo la divierte pero a mí solo me confirma que no le importo a nadie, y que ese tal Cesar no es nada mío. Así que durante el resto del viaje no dije nada más.

Hasta que el auto se detuvo:

-¿Me está vacilando?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Holiday parándose a mi lado-Es una universidad nada más.

Y para mí es como restregarme en la cara una realidad totalmente opuesta a la mía. Grupos de chicos, amigos hablando, parejas de la mano, como me daban ganas de salir de ese lugar. En vez de eso decidí preguntar más:

-¿Y ustedes…?

-La universidad financia las investigaciones de tu, digo, de Cesar. Yo soy maestra pero también tengo mis proyectos-Suena bastante conforme con su vida, me da un poco de envidia.

-Así que es científico…-Susurre. Admito que suena interesante. Nos detuvimos antes una puerta que decía "Laboratorio".

-Una cosa más-Agrego antes de tomar la perilla-Cesar es algo, eh, tenle paciencia-Agrego con una sonrisa.

Eso suena prometedor en tantas formas, nótese el sarcasmo. Entramos y el lugar estaba vacío, o eso me pareció a mí. Holiday no pensó así, camino hasta una puerta al fondo y la golpeo un par veces llamando. Lo siguiente que paso fue una de las cosas más extrañas en toda mi vida: la puerta se deslizo liberando un montón de humo, de entre la neblina salió un astronauta o algo parecido que le dijo algo a Holiday que no alcance a entender, ella les respondió y luego el "robot" camino hasta mí sujetándome por los brazos:

-¡Oye que te-

-¡Rex!-La voz era bastante robótica y me sorprendió tanto que me solté e intente golpearlo en el pecho, pero el traje era macizo y muy duro-Cuidado, te puedes lastimar.

-Cállate imbécil-Aunque sonara amenazador retrocedí un paso, si este tipo intenta golpearme estaré perdido-¿Quién eres?

-Rex soy yo…-La voz robótica se mantuvo hasta que se saco el casco-Cesar, tu hermano.

Es él, el tipo de la foto; luce exactamente igual, su cabello negro peinado en punta, sus rasgos maduros, la piel morena como la mía, ojos cafés y los dientes perfectos en una sonrisa. En verdad, en persona, si nos parecemos un poco. Extendí la mano y el la tomo…

Grave error.

Lo agarre de la muñeca y lo empuje sobre mi hombro lanzándolo contra el piso, puse la rodilla contra su pecho y un destornillador contra su cuello, lo tome de una mesa cercana:

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme hermano!-Espete con toda la fuerza que pude.

-¿Por qué?-Y aun tiene el cinismo de preguntar. Aunque algo en su mirada confundida me dice que no intenta burlarse de mí.

-Porque…-Maldita sea, solo mirarlo me quita las ganas de golpearlo-¡Soy Rex!

-Lo sé, eres mí-

-¡No soy tu hermano!-Brame. Pero me resulta difícil, su expresión es tan-¡Gah, deja de mirarme así!

No tiene sentido seguir amenazándolo si no voy a golpearlo, en serio, solo quiero borrarle esa risa de tonto que tiene mientras se levanta. Es escalofriante, acabo de poner un destornillador contra su garganta y el actúa como si nada. Detesto que se rían en mi cara.

-Lo siento, pero estoy feliz de verte otra vez…-Mientras hablaba empezó a quitarse su "traje espacial" por piezas-Estas tan grande, ¡y fuerte!-Agrego como si acabara de reparar en ese detalle girándose hacia mi-Este traje pesa ciento cincuenta kilos, y aun así me lanzaste como si nada-

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca?

-También tiene grandes capacidades sociales-Me olvide por completo de Holiday, estaba de pie con una tablilla en sus manos. La mire ceñudo pero ella solo sonrió de suficiencia.

-Yo me largo…-Tome mi mochila pero el sujeto me tomo por el hombro.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?-Quise girarme y mandarlo al diablo, pero esta vez lucia un poco más serio y un poco ansioso. Ya que, suspire y respondí igual que siempre:

-Como sea…-

Después de un rato bajaba del auto de Cesar, quisiera poder decir algo contra eso pero no puedo, es un lindo auto. De hecho, creo que es el mismo modelo del que me acusan que destruí. En fin llegamos a un edificio departamental, bastante lujoso, y cuando entre en el apartamento de este tipo me di cuenta que es imposible que podamos vivir juntos.

-Rex-

-¿Dónde duermo?-Pregunte antes de que dijera algo más. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en los sofás pero él me indico que había una habitación para invitados donde podía quedarme. Fui directo hacia allá sin esperar a que dijera otra cosa.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que la habitación no era usada muy a menudo. La cama estaba perfectamente echa, la puerta del closet, vacio, abierta igual que la venta, un escritorio vacio y una pequeña televisión. Me senté en el borde de la cama y mire mi nueva estancia. Admito que es agradable y las paredes están pintadas mitad de un verde militar claro y blanco hasta el techo.

Abrí la mí mochila y saque una de mis pocas posesiones preciadas: una foto con mis primeros amigos. Pero no es una historia que quiera recordar ahora.

-La limpie un poco pero aun no cambio las sabanas-Me sorprendió tanto que cuando me gire me lastime el cuello-Creí que llegabas mañana…-Agrego rascándose la nuca, como si ese detalle lo apenara.

-Ya…

-¿Eso es todo?-El seguía de pie en la puerta y miraba mi mochila-Pensé que-

-Pensaste mal-

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Dos maletas llenas y un abrazo? Estoy seguro de que si…

-¿Quieres comer?-Que este tipo no entiende, es bastante idiota para ser científico.

-No tienes que ser amable solo porque me estoy quedando.

-Pero-

-Iré a dar una vuelta, regreso luego-Ni siquiera sé porque le digo eso.

Al menos pude golpearle el hombro con el mío cuando lo aparte de la puerta.

Siempre es lo mismo. Pero no quiero recordar a todas las familias temporales con las que he estado y mucho menos los orfanatos ni los alberges. Como siempre termine concentrando mi atención a todo a mí alrededor:

-_"Bonito lugar…"_-Había visto un par de postales de Manhattan, incluso leído uno que otro comic de Marvel, pero nunca creí que una ciudad fuera tan agradable; aunque después de vivir en Nueva York, creo que cualquier lugar parecería mejor. Es más de medio día y las calles no están tan llenas y son bastante amplias.

Pase frente a un par de tiendas de música, comics y ropa; no tengo dinero para comprar nada así que no me detuve frente a ninguna vitrina, pero no pude evitar girar la cabeza cuando pase frente a una librería. No soy fan de los libros, pero también venden unos juegos que siempre me han gustado.

-_"Olvídalo…"_-Fije la vista en el suelo de concreto y seguí mi camino. Ni en toda mi vida ahorrare lo suficiente como para comprar uno de esos.

Cuando el cielo se puso naranja supe que era momento de regresar, lastima. Había llegado a unas canchas de baloncesto vacías… Al diablo, me da igual si se molesta conmigo o no. Salte la barda y llegue al piso de concreto, no tengo balón pero al menos puedo saltar a tocar el tablero.

-¿Jugamos?

¿Qué todos en esta ciudad quieren que los golpee? En serio ¡Detesto las sorpresas!

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte a la defensiva.

-Me llamo Noah-El chico frente a mí tenía un balón en sus manos, parece amistoso. Es rubio, piel clara y una chaqueta verde con pantalones marrón-Entonces…-Agrego levantando el balón.

-No-Respondí.

-Pero, creí que-Luce tan sorprendido que casi estuve tentado a reírme. Creyó que yo era un posible nuevo amigo, siempre lo he dicho: las personas son idiotas.

-Lo ciento, no me gusta jugar en equipo-Agite mi mano en el aire y me di vuelta caminando de regreso. Lo último que escuche fue el ruido del rebote contra el tablero, ni siquiera me voltee a mirar; por el ruido se que fue una canasta limpia.

Regrese por un camino diferente, soy bueno para orientarme. Ya era de noche y el tipo de la recepción del edificio me dijo algo, pero lo ignore. Tome el elevador y subí hasta el piso.

-_"Esto es absurdo…"_-Estuve parado frente a la puerta por mas rato del necesario. Una parte de mi quiere que de la vuelta y desaparezca y la otra me dice que ignore a la primera, esa fue la que gano-Estoy de vuela.

¿Por qué me anuncie? No tengo idea, solo lo dije y honestamente me sentí bien al hacerlo. No recibí respuesta así que de todas formas entre; el lugar parece vacio, o eso pensé hasta que vi a Cesar sentado en la mesa rodeado de papeles. Está de espaldas así que no puede verme; la curiosidad me gano y me acerque silenciosamente, o eso creí:

-Llegas tarde-Dijo sin apartar la mirada del papel frente a él.

-Ya, ¿Qué se supone que estas-Me calle, el muy bastardo está leyendo…

-Es tu expediente, lo envío tu agente de servicios sociales. En realidad lo envió hace unos días, pero hasta hoy revise si tenía correo…-Es un, ni siquiera puedo pensar en que decir-No has cambiado nada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Sigues siendo un revoltoso…-Suficiente, le voy romper su inteligente cabezota-Pero no creo que fueras capaz de robar un auto.

-¿A no?-Después de que me responda a esa pregunta-Por qué tan seguro, tú no sabes nada de mi o quien soy ni-

-Claro que si-Detesto que me interrumpa, en especial si ni siquiera me está mirando-Eres Rex mi hermanito-

-¡YO NO SOY TU HERMANO!-

Lo sujete del cuello y estampe contra la mesa con todas mis fuerzas, la mayoría de los papeles volaron y otros se arrugaron sobre su peso; no me importa que me manden otra vez a una correccional por golpear a alguien solo quiero que deje de decir eso. Apreté mis manos en su cuello y el intento zafarse pero se cuando alguien hace un movimiento a lo desesperado.

-Re-x…-

-No vuelvas a decir que somos hermanos-Le hable tan cerca que prácticamente pude sentir su aliento cortado. Le solté el cuello y me fui a la habitación, azote la puerta tras de mi antes de lanzarme en la cama y quedarme mirando el techo.

¿Qué me paso? Estaba a segundos de golpearlo en la cara pero, algo, no sé qué, su expresión hizo que cambiara de idea. En verdad se parece a mí, pero no lo suficiente para pensar que me estoy golpeando. No, fue otra cosa, algo me dijo que lo soltara, por un instante solo por una milésima de segundo me pareció verlo de otra manera. Como un niño…

-Eso imposible…-

-Continuara-

* * *

><p>En primer lugar, si ya se que el "continuara" es algo trillado y a la vez frustrante, pero soy un fan de algunos cliches y no pude resistirme jejeje<p>

Ahora si un par de preguntas para mantener el interes: Porque Rex se niega tan rotundamente a aceptar que tiene un hermano? Por que clase de cosas a pasado Rex? Y Cesar? Que ha sido del sientifico todos estos años? Y Noah? Que impulso a Rex a no lastimar a Cesar?

Espero que con esto conseguir un par de reviews jeje


	3. Pido disculpas y me envían a la escuela

**¡PERDON! Lo siento, termine este capítulo hace un tiempo pero creía que ya lo había subido. Así que (si aun hay alguien leyendo esta historia) será que alguna vez podrías ayudarme un poco? (No n_n) bien, en fin, perdón les pido mil disculpas pero prometo que para el próximo cap no tardare tanto jeje**

**Por cierto gracias a Kira Diamond (perdona que no te respondiera el rev directamente, ne verdad me gustaron) y a TURTLESEA por sus muy animadores comentarios hahaha**

**En fin, les daré un pequeño adelanto: Rex tendrá un par de situaciones raras pero que tienen mucho que ver mas adelante.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

"_**Pido disculpas y me envían a la escuela"**_

Pov Rex

_Estaba solo. Como siempre._

_-Detesto eso._

_Hice lo que siempre hago, camine. Deje atrás el orfanato donde "crecí", hasta que cumplí diez y escape. Pase sobre puentes, callejones y almacenes vacios, que no recuerdo, pero que estoy seguro es donde pase largas y frías noches._

_Pace la patrulla en la que me llevaron luego de robar unas hamburguesas, luce exactamente igual. Llegue al nuevo orfanato donde pasaría otros miserables años; cumplí trece y volví a escapar, no sin antes vaciar la caja con el dinero y empacar una cobija junto a mi ropa en una mochila._

_Esta vez llegue al "tanque"._

_El único lugar que "recuerdo" con cariño, casi como un hogar. Viví allí mucho tiempo con unos amigos; sé que es absurdo que lo haga, pero igual me acerque y abrí las tablas que solíamos usar como puerta._

_-¿Hola?-No puedo evitar que la nostalgia embargue mi voz. En verdad quiero ver a mis amigos._

_Pero el lugar está vacío._

_Luce casi igual que cuando me fui, no quiero recordar eso. Todo está cubierto de polvo, las tablas faltantes del techo dejan entrar un poco de luz de la calle; es muy lúgubre. Y creo que ya ha venido alguien, o quizás más de uno, a saquear el lugar._

_-Suficiente._

_Nada me obliga a seguir aquí evocando recuerdos deprimentes._

_-Genial…-Salí de un mal recuerdo, no es que tenga muchos recuerdos, y termine frente a una mal realidad._

_El edificio donde estoy viviendo y frente a la puerta giratoria mi- Digo, esta Cesar. Igual que solo… Que, ¿horas? ¿Días? ¿Minutos? No tengo idea, ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí. Pero él está aquí, con los brazos como jarras y mirándome, con esa molesta e irritante sonrisa suya. Como quiero ir y borrársela._

_Pero no puedo golpearlo, lo sé, no es que no quiera o deba, esto último nunca me ha importado, es que literalmente NO puedo._

_Es como si…_

¡Tiriri tiriri tiriri tiriri! ¡Tiriri tiriri tiriri tiriri!

-¡Hmmm!-Como odio ese maldito sonido. ¿Han notado como la cama se siente más cómoda cuando despiertas? Y admito que mi nueva cama es muy cómoda, colchón suave, almohada y cobijas con olor a suavizante-Mmm, lavanda…

Mis primeras palabras del día, aunque aun no abro los ojos; me revolví un poco más y saque la mano de entre las sabanas. Tantee un momento sobre la mesa junto a mi cama hasta que di con el molesto aparato. Lo tome, lo levante un poco, y volví a bajarlo estampándolo contra la mesa; se hizo pedazos bajo mi mano. Eso si es una buena forma de empezar el día.

No tengo nada que hacer pero aun así me levante.

Ahora recuerdo; anoche, luego de que no pude golpear a Cesar, vine directo a mi habitación y me tire al piso. Estuve un buen rato sin pensar en nada, es lo que mejor hago, luego el sueño empezó a ganarme y termine dormido. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme como termine en la cama.

Bah, supongo que me pase estando medio dormido o sonámbulo. Como sea, tengo hambre y si no fuera porque aplaste la única cosa que da la hora en este momento podría imaginar si Cesar podría estar o no en la cocina. Supongo que es temprano, la luz apenas empieza a entrar por la ventana. Así que un poco de suerte podre llegar a la cocina, robar algo, y regresar aquí sin que él sepa que siquiera salí.

-Buenos días…

Como no, mi suerte es nula.

-Hola-El estaba sentado frente al comedor, tenía una taza de café al frente mientras miraba su tablet. No estoy de humor para pelear, así que solo tomare algo del refrigerador y regresare al cuarto. Pero no di ni un paso cuando hablo:

-Te hice el desayuno; debes tener hambre ya que no cenaste ayer-Esta vez parece más serio, solo un poco-Fui a llevarte algo, pero estabas dormido.

¿Fue a llevarme la cena? ¿Luego de que casi lo golpeo por segunda vez el mismo día? Este sujeto es raro.

Pero admito que se siente bien que sea tan atento… Solo un poco.

Encontré un plato en el microondas con mi comida. Solo era pan tostado con huevos y tocino, pero realmente luce bien y mi estomago no deja gruñir clamando por comida.

-Perdona, es todo lo que tenia para hacer. Luego, iré a hacer mas compras-No me importa si solo hay café, estoy acostumbrado a comer poco o nada. Y algo me dice que Cesar no es del tipo hogareño. Genial, al menos tenemos una cosa en común.

-¿Trabajas hoy?

-Eh, si. ¿Por qué-

-Yo iré-Ataje antes de beber un poco de jugo-Yo hare las compras.-Es lo justo, si voy a quedarme no seré una sanguijuela o una carga; no pienso darle a nadie el gusto.

-Eh, está bien te dejare el dinero; gracias.

Supongo que no está acostumbrado a ir a un supermercado, tampoco es que yo lo esté. Pero parece que ofrecerme a hacer el mandado no es suficiente para callar a esta voz en mi cabeza. Soy un marginado, un paria, no se supone que tenga conciencia que dicte hacer lo correcto.

-Oye, Cesar…-Pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que la calle. En cuanto mencione su nombre me miro pero yo evite sus ojos y me quede mirando a un lado a la pared-Yo, lamento haberte tratado así anoche. Y gracias por el desayuno.

Ya esta, lo dije, nada más que lo necesario.

-No te preocupes Rex-Este tipo es muy raro, en serio-Además, se te hace tarde.

-¿Tarde, para qué?

-Para tus clases.

…

¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!

-… un profesor amigo mío me hizo un favor y te consiguió un lugar en la secundaria de la ciudad. Quería decírtelo ayer pero ya que. Empiezas hoy así que deberías ir a bañarte.

-Olvida lo que dije antes ¡te voy a-

-¿No quieres?

Esta "facilidad" que tiene este sujeto para sacarme de balance es en verdad irritante. ¡Demasiado! ¡Y esa carita de cachorro que pone no ayuda! Es decir, como es que- ¡Ahh! Volví a lanzarme sobre la silla y suspire derrotado.

-Genial.

Una hora después estaba bajando del auto de Cesar; insistió tanto que no pude negar, pero sé que solo lo hace para asegurarse de que no huya. Es muy listo porque eso es justo lo que hare.

-Ten un buen día… ¡E intenta que no te molesten!-

Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de que yo bajara y empezara a caminar sin decir palabra. ¿Pero a que se refiere con eso último? De veras que es tonto, nadie me va a molestar, porque ni siquiera pienso entrar. Dare media vuelta y-

-Oh, disculpa…-Alguien choco contra mí, una chica rubia con libros en su mano. Apenas me golpeo el hombro pero se disculpo y siguió con su camino.

-Tal vez, me quede a ver qué tal.

Me colgué la mochila al hombro y empecé a caminar hacia el edificio principal. Es como el clásico instituto que verías en una película o alguna serie animada. Grande y de aspecto viejo, al frente un enorme campo abierto de pasto con una fuente.

Aquí les va una confesión: le agradezco al idiota de Cesar por obligarme a venir.

Con las fugas y los orfanatos nunca tuve una educación estable. Fui a un montón de escuelas públicas e incluso clases privadas en los orfanatos con viejas maestras jubiladas que ya nadie quería contratar y que necesitaban a alguien para contarle sus problemas que a nadie más le importan.

Nunca fui especialmente estudioso, me conformo con una aceptable y decente C+ o un seis.

Pero siempre quise venir a una de estas grandes escuelas, graduarme, ir a la universidad y conseguir una vida. Viniendo de alguien como yo, es sueño estúpido ¿no?

Aunque se siente bien poder estar aquí. Ya lo decidí, no sé cuánto tiempo valla a estar aquí pero al menos voy a aprovechar para disfrutar esto. Como una pequeña venganza personal contra todos esos imbéciles que me dijeron que nunca llegaría a ningún lado.

Puede que nunca lo haga, pero lo hare aunque sea por unos días.

-A ver, se supone que debo entregar esto en la oficina-Cesar me dio un papel que es como un comprobante o algo así-Como sea, la oficina debe estar por aquí…

No quería que nadie me viera pero por suerte los pasillos estaban vacios, las clases ya empezaron; eso explica la prisa de la chica de antes. Genial voy tarde, pero no me importa, soy un rebelde ¿recuerdan? Finalmente encontré la tan dichosa oficina de admisión, entre y era igual que un oficina normal solo que bastante elegante, suelo de madera, paredes blancas y una puerta que lleva a otra oficina.

-Buenos días, soy Rex y se supone que debo entregarle esto-Ya que es mi primer día, creo que no está de más ser un poco educado. Pero la tipa tras el escritorio parece ignorarme mientras sigue firmando sus papeles-Hola, ¿me escucha o esta sorda?

-No tengo que verte para oír-Mascullo-Y el director te está esperando hace media hora.

-Ok-Tomare eso como un "pasa".

-Llegas tarde…

_-"Si me quedo claro"_-

-… escucha niño, solo estas aquí gracias a que tienes buenas referencias y la ayuda de uno de los mejores profesores de esta institución-Este tipo tiene una gran personalidad, nótese el sarcasmo-Pero eso no significa que vayas a ser tratado como alguien especial-

-No lo espero-

-Dame un solo problema y te iras de aquí tan rápido como dices director Blanco.

Después de esa "entretenida" charla de bienvenida por Blanco, un tipo al que le urge un poco de vitamina D y que se toma muy en serio su papel, la secretaria me entrego un mapa de los edificios, mi horario y el número de mi casillero.

Novedad del día: mi primera clase es literatura, y voy una hora tarde.

No que me importe, pero ese director dejo muy claro que me echaría a la primera oportunidad y no quiero decepcionar a Cesar. ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Quise decir que no quiero darle el gusto de decir que soy un fracasado…

Maldita sea, se está metiendo en mi cabeza.

Corrí el resto del camino, por suerte estaba cerca. Me detuve un segundo frente a la puerta intentando calmar mi respiración. Ahora me doy cuenta, el curso empezó hace meses, lo que significa que voy a ser "el nuevo".

-_"Genial…"_-Como me gustaría poder arrancarle la cabeza al primer imbécil que me moleste por eso, pero me propuse evitar los problemas. Por qué no, es una nueva ciudad y podría dejar atrás todo mi pasado. Suspire, eso realmente suena bien-Buenos días.

-¿Puedo ayudarle joven?-Me quede de pie en el marco de la puerta mientras el profesor me miraba, estaba de pie tras su escritorio y tiene un libro en sus manos, debe haber estado leyendo una cita o algo.

-Eh, soy Rex me; trasladaron hoy aquí.

-Ah sí algo escuche-El tipo actúa como si fuera un rumor-Pero la clase empezó hace una hora.

-No es mi culpa, ese sujeto pálido me retuvo un buen rato con su sermón de bienvenida-Fue un gran esfuerzo no gritarlo, por suerte solo lo gruñí. Incluso me parece que algunos les divirtieron mi comentario ya que escuche un par de risas.

-Silencio; muy bien, pase al frente, preséntese a sus compañeros y tome asiento.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escucho-Genial, me gane al profesor de literatura. Podría ser peor, el de matemática o calculo. Pero tengo algo peor que pensar en los profesores que me tendrán en su lista negra: este tipo espera que hable frente a personas. No so tímido, pero odio ser el centro de atención. Sé que todos me miran y me juzgan.

Pero si algo he aprendido mientras no iba a la escuela, es que si voy a hacer algo que no quiero es mejor hacerlo rápido. Me pare frente a todos y pude sentir sus miradas en mí:

-Me llamo Rex, vengo de Nueva York-Me quede callado y viendo como todos esperaban a que dijera algo más. Alguien tomo la iniciativa:

-¿Y tu apellido?-Pregunto una chica al fondo.

-No es de su incumbencia-Lo gruñí lo bastante alto como para que les quede claro que no quiero que mencionen el tema. El profesor si lo hizo:

-Bien joven, tome asiento para seguir con la clase-Repase cada hilera con la mirada, todos evitaron mis ojos. Cuando creí que todos los lugares estaban ocupados vi a alguien agitar su mano en el aire:

-Aquí hay un lugar…-Esa voz, me suena familiar. Por lo general evitaba a personas que ya me conocen, pero no tengo opción-Hola, no creí verte por aquí; las canchas están muy lejos.

-¿Tú?-Ya lo ubique, es el mismo chico rubio con el que me encontré ayer en las canchas de básquet callejero.

-No me recuerdas ¿cierto?-Parece simpático-Soy Noah. Un gusto conocerte, Rex.

-Si-Quise mandarlo a callar pero el profesor lo hizo por mí.

El resto de la clase fue bastante aburrido, el nombre del maestro es Mechum, y no negare que las historias de guerra entre troyanos y griegos sean interesantes. Pero este tipo hace sonar aburrido incluso el sacrificio de Andrómeda. No me pregunten cómo se esas referencias.

Por suerte mi lugar toca justo al lado de la ventana, puedo mantenerme despierto mirando la nubes o el resto del terreno; incluso mi compañero es útil, me prestó sus apuntes sin que siquiera se los pidiera. Me vienen de perlas, no se prácticamente nada de literatura y tengo que ponerme al día. Cuando la clase termino y el profesor Mechum salió todo el mundo se levanto y empezó a seguirlo.

Me pareció raro ya que se supone que se debe esperar a que el otro profesor llegue así que revise mi horario: ah, es el primer receso de media hora hasta las nueve. Bueno, no quiero estar rodeado de un montón de estudiantes idiotas así que mejor me quedo aquí.

-¿No vas a salir?

-No tengo nada que hacer afuera…

-Ya veo, hay una cafetería al lado del edificio. Por si te da hambre o algo.

No respondí nada pero le agradezco el dato. El chico rubio salió del salón y me quede como quería: solo.

Ustedes dirán que es contradictorio, pero me propuse quedarme a estudiar. Nunca dije nada sobre hacer amigos.

Aunque quisiera no podría, las personas que se me acercan siempre terminan mal.

Fin Pov Rex

Pov Cesar:

-¿Qué tal todo Cesar?

-Fascinante, estas muestras desarrollaron electrolitos auto duplicables…

-Hablo de tu hermano menor-La aclaración de Holiday hizo que de repente los electrolitos no fueran tan interesantes. Y no pude evitar soltar un "Oh"-Supongo que sigue igual de recio.

-No sé si "recio" sea la palabra más adecuada.

-¿Entonces?

-Aun necesita adaptarse-¿Qué es esta rara sensación en mi pecho?

-No estoy segura Cesar, pero creo que olvidaste que el ya no es ese hermano menor que tenias-Sus palabras dolerían, si no fuera porque ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Lo sé; no pensé en los posibles escenarios que se darían…-Me emocione demasiado cuando escuche que Rex seguía vivo.-Y el, es tan; ah, no lo sé-Suspire antes de decir eso y dejar la tabla de muestras a un lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Rebecca es mujer, las mujeres tienen un sentido de las emociones más agudo que los hombres. Además ella a veces dice que no entiendo las emociones, claro que lo hago. Solo que no puedo explayarme ahora.

-Él, es igual a Rex; incluso más grande de lo que imagine. De niño era muy delgado, incluso enclenque-Lo recuerdo bien, a veces lo molestaban por ser tan pequeño. Pero ahora, es casi de mi tamaño y parece un atleta-Pero, su personalidad es completamente opuesta; antes era extrovertido, dinámico y muy ruidoso.

-Ahora es seco, serio y muy distante-Había olvidado que uno de los doctorados de mi colega es en psicología-La gente cambia Cesar, madura, es parte de crecer.

-Ya lo sé…-Sus palabras resultan tan frustrantes-Yo solo quería volver a ver a mi hermanito. No tome en cuenta lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Te adelantaste a los echo y fuiste impulsivo; eso es nuevo-Me da la sensación de que su observación es más un comentario humorístico para ella que una acotación científica-¿Pero cómo es que aun sigue vivo?

-Su agente de servicios sociales me envió un informe completo-Convenientemente aun está en la gaveta de mi escritorio. Lo saque y se lo pase a Rebecca-Hable con el por teléfono antes.

-Cesar, esto es…

-Continuara-

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy seguro que todo el que lea este cap se siente identificado. Todos algunas ves hemos sido el chico nuevo o la chica nueva. Es horrible! Jajajaja<strong>

**En fin, como les gustaría que fuera la vida escolar de Rex: el brabucón del salón? El chico nuevo sexy? Que se convierta en capitán de un equipo? La verdad todas me parecen ideas tentadoras. Asi que lo decidiré según lo que me pidan en los Reviews… Sera como un con curso!**

**Además les adelanto algo que si pondre en el próximo cap: Una ventana al pasado de Rex.**

**Nos leemos y espero sus Reviews!**


End file.
